It is often necessary to transport an item or items having a length that is greater than the bed length of the vehicle. When the items are transported, the items will extend beyond the bed of the vehicle and may be damaged during transport because of a lack of vertical support. Bat is needed is a device, attachable to the vehicle, that will provide vertical support to the items during transport. Ideally the device would be quickly and easily attached and removed from the vehicle, easily stored within the vehicle when not in use, and adapted for use with a standard receiver hitch which is already permanently attached to the vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to provide such a device. Some of the devices resulting from these attempts are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,850, issued on May 17, 1977 to Tillery; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,760 issued on Oct. 9, 1984 to Morgan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,840 issued on Aug. 15, 1989 to Hanley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,703 issued on Jun. 12, 1990 to Chinberlin et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,096 issued on May 26, 1992 to Taylor. None of these devices has provided a bed extender which meets all of the above mentioned criteria.
Some of the devices are permanently attached to the vehicle and cannot be removed when not is use. Others require support from a fifth wheel or a bulky and cumbersome suspension bridge type assembly.